


What Happens Here Stays Here

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AHL teams, Back when Anthony was "demoted" to Bridgeport, M/M, No real relationship- it's just about the sex, Teammates Helping Teammates Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: “What happens in Bridgeport stays in Bridgeport?” Josh quipped, sending them both into a fit of laughter.“Yeah, something like that,” Tito said. “You know, if you got called up too, we could make it work.”





	What Happens Here Stays Here

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> What happens in Bridgeport stays in Bridgeport
> 
> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please. Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. All knowledge of these people are from public information. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> Unbeata'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone

Tito flopped back in the bed beside Josh. “That was…wow.”

“Yeah.” Josh said. “Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Tito said as he felt his cheeks heat up.

“What’s going to happen when you go back up to New York and I’m still here?” Josh asked. “Or if I get called back up and you don’t? Are we going to keep doing this?”

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead to be honest.” Tito said. “But, I don’t think so. The schedules don’t line up, and it’s so hard to do the long-distance thing.”

“What happens in Bridgeport stays in Bridgeport?” Josh quipped, sending them both into a fit of laughter.

“Yeah, something like that,” Tito said. “You know, if you got called up too, we could make it work.”

“Let’s cross that bridge when we get there.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Are you gonna stay the night this time at least?” Josh asked.

“I don’t know,” Tito admitted. He’d never been good at the “pillow talk” post-sex, and usually found it better to just run off.

“You’re practically asleep right now. Just stay, ok? It’s not like it means anything.”

“If you insist,” Tito finally settled on.

“I do. But we both need to clean up first. There’s nothing worse than waking up all itchy from dried jizz and lube.”

“I take it you know this from experience,” Tito said.

“Yes,” Josh said. “Trust me, you don’t want that. It’s not fun.”

“Alright, you shower first, and then I’ll take mine.” Tito said, still leaving himself an out to run off.

“Uh,” Josh flushed a little. “I was thinking we could take one together?”

“Oh,” Tito said. “Alright. I guess so.”

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay too,” Josh said.

“No, it’s just,” Tito paused. “I’ve never done that before.”

“You haven’t?” Josh was surprised. “Well, come on then. There’s lots to show you.” Josh grabbed Tito’s hand and tugged him up, smiling.

“There is, huh?” Tito chuckled. “Well, please show me oh wise one.”

“Oh, shush,” Josh laughed, reaching in and turning on the water. When he determined the water was the perfect temperature, he hopped in, and told Tito to get in as well.

It took a little bit of work (the shower wasn’t really made for two people, let alone two hockey players), but they finally got situated. Josh ran his head under the spray first and looked at Tito. “You wanna wash my hair for me?”

“What?” Tito asked.

“Do you want to wash my hair?” Josh asked again.

“Um, okay.” Tito was a little hesitant at first; he’d never done this before, and it felt like he was crossing some sort of line that moved this from “hookup” to “relationship” material. When Josh sighed and leaned his head into Tito’s touches, Tito relaxed a little and pushed things aside for a few minutes. He could do this. It was just Josh. Nothing was going to change. They were still going to break this off as soon as one of them went back to the Islanders.

Josh rinsed out his hair and then maneuvered them around so Tito was under the spray. Josh took his time washing Tito’s hair, chuckling as Tito melted into the touches a little. “I told you so.”

“Quiet,” Tito said.

After they had finished rinsing off, Josh shut off the water and they got into pajamas and into bed. “Night Tito.”

“Night Josh.”

*~*

In the morning, Tito woke up first. Seeing Josh was still sound asleep, Tito snuck out of the house and went back to his own home.

Later on that day, Josh called Tito and asked if he could come over and hang out. Tito said sure and while he waited for Josh to get there, he tidied up the place a bit.

Josh barely waited for the door to close before he captured Tito’s lips in a bruising kiss. Tito gasped out and then let his head loll to the side. Josh used that to his advantage and moved his assault to Tito’s neck, where he sucked a bruise that was going to be present for a couple days. 

“Bedroom,” Tito panted out. Josh took the hint and led them to Tito’s room. Once they were in there, Josh pushed Tito back on the bed and leaned back in for another kiss. Josh also got his hand under Tito’s shirt and started rubbing circles on Tito’s stomach.

Tito lifted his arms up and let Josh get the shirt up and over his head. As Josh worked on getting his shirt and pants off, Tito reached under the pillow and grabbed the lube and condom he’d hidden under there earlier.

“Prepared, were we?” Josh chuckled and he got Tito’s sweats off and lubed up a finger.

“Yep,” Tito smiled. He let out a sharp intake of breath as Josh stuck the first finger in.

“Relax, I got ya,” Josh said. He quickly worked Tito open and then was pressing in.

Tito and Josh settled in to a well practiced rhythm; it didn’t take long for either of them to come.

After getting rid of the condom and cleaning them both up, Josh climbed back into bed with Tito. “Can I stay for a bit?”

“Sure. Wanna watch some Netflix?”

They settled in and were midway through a second episode of “The Walking Dead” when Tito’s phone rang. Tito hit pause on the TV and picked up the phone. “Hello, this is Anthony.” There was a pause before Tito spoke again. “Yes sir. I understand. I’ll be there. Thank you sir.”

Tito hung up the phone and turned to Josh. “I…” Tito started.

“Got called up,” Josh finished. “I figured. I’ll get going so you can get packed.”

“Let’s finish the episode?” Tito suggested, wanting to spend a little more time with Josh before they “ended” things.

“Nah, you gotta get going,” Josh said. “We both said it from the start- what happens in Bridgeport stays in Bridgeport.”

“Yeah,” Tito said. “But we can still be friends and text each other. Right?”

“We can try,” Josh said, stealing one more kiss before leaving. “Knock them dead.”

“I will. You’ll be up there with me soon,” Tito promised.


End file.
